This invention relates to a device for restraining an object or objects therein, and in particular to a device for restraining an optical fiber or fibers therein.
Many devices are known which receive a portion of an object and which utilize complex internal structure that is biased into contact with the object to hold or restrain the object therein. Typically, this internal structure requires complex mechanical linkages to facilitate the release as well as the restraint of the object. Accordingly, the cost for the device, and the likelihood of its experiencing mechanical failure, are increased.